


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Rayray262



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray262/pseuds/Rayray262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is kicked out of the guild after Fairy Tale accuses her of hurting a member. Little does she know, she might be carrying a certain dragon slayer's child. What happens when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Her feet slapped against the pavement as she ran down the streets of Magnolia as fast as she possibly could. She ignored the pain in her legs for another, more potent pain, in her heart. Memories flashed before her, dissipating as quickly as they came. She couldn't believe it had come to this. Her friends... no, her family, had kicked her out of the guild. She was alone, again. 

 

_"_ _LUCY! HOW COULD YOU!?!?"_

_"I can't believe you would be so heartless...."_

_"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO US ALL!"_

 

She burst into her small room, and quickly packed as much as she could, leaving a short note to her landlady that she was leaving. She huffed out a harsh laugh. At least she wouldn't have to worry about rent. 

 

_Natsu's face was contorted in pain, his eyes echoing the same feelings of betrayal the whole guild held against her. No one believed her, no one trusted her. It was as if she had become the enemy. She looked back at Natsu, whose became full of fury, his eyes lighting up in as much flames as his hands._

_"Get out of here. AND NEVER COME BACK."_

_"But Natsu..."_

_"GET OUT OF HERE! I swear the next time I see your face I will kill you."_

 

Lucy winced, almost feeling the hatred that took over his body as terribly as his flames. She looked at her hand, and ran her fingers over the back of it. The guild mark was no longer there. Makarov had seen to that. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying. 

Everything she had ever wanted, everyone she had ever loved, had abandoned her. 

_______________________________________________________________

The guild was silent, the seething rage having calmed down, leaving them all with emptiness. It was as if the life had been sucked out of Fairy Tail. Most sat quietly at the tables, staring into their drinks. 

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, and Makarov all sat around Lisanna's bed in the infirmary. All of them were silent, patiently waiting for her to awaken. Natsu sat closest to Lisanna, his face marred with sadness and anger as he clutched her hand for dear life. He wasn't going to lose her again, not after everything that had happened. Especially not after he lost Lucy. 

His mouth turned into a hard set frown, his eyes daggers. Lucy had betrayed him, she had betrayed everyone.

Makarov watched Natsu closely, sensing his anger. "Natsu, you have to get your emotions in check before you hurt yourself."

"How can I? She... she did this to Lisanna!"

"She will pay greatly for it, I assure you. I already blacklisted her from the other guilds as well. She has been thoroughly punished."

"It's not enough! She needs to pay for what she did!"

Makarov sighed. "She already has. Now calm down, Lisanna needs you."

Natsu's face fell as he looked down at the sleeping girl beneath him. Her face was cut up, her arms covered in bruises. Mirajane was silently crying into Elfman's shoulder, while Erza had tears streaming down her face. Gray stood silently, his face marred by frustration and emotion. 

Natsu swore to himself he would see his revenge completed, for all the pain she had caused.

_________________________________________________________________

It had been 10 days of travel, all of it on foot. Lucy was terrified to use any form of public transportation for fear of running into any mages. She had covered herself with a large hooded cloak, hiding from everyone. She slept in the open, and only stopped if she needed too. In fact, she hadn't slept in 3 days, a fact that was beginning to show under her eyes. Not that anyone could see them, anyways. 

Everything became more and more painful. Her feet began to swell with pain after so much walking, and even though she rarely ate, she was constantly throwing up with anxiety. But she kept walking, afraid that if she stopped she would break down, and never get up.

She curled up under the stars at night, hoping her mother was looking down on her fondly.

___________________________________________________________________

"She's awake!" 

Natsu sprang up out of the chair he was sleeping in, and rushed back into the infirmary, silently cursing himself for not being there when she awoke, even if he had spent the last few days by her bedside, night and day. 

Lisanna smiled softly at him as he ran in, grabbing her hand and gripping it tight.

"You're awake!" Natsu flashed her a bright smile, hoping it would cheer her up. 

Mirajane sniffled. "We... we were beginning to lose hope."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks, my dear."

"WHAT?!?"

Natsu panicked, seeing Lisanna so frantic. Gray grabbed his arm to keep him calm.

"Where is Lucy?"

Everyone stiffened for a couple of seconds, most looking at others uncomfortably. Natsu's face turned into a scowl.

"What's going on? Where is Lucy?"

"Don't worry, Lisanna, you are safe. She was... dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Liana's voice was small, and laced with fear.

Natsu growled. "She had to pay for what she did to you."

"What are you talking about? Where is she?"

"Lisanna... she attacked you, remember?" Lisanna was silent, her eyes wide. "We found you in the street, beat up really bad... and you kept muttering Lucy's name. You passed out. Gramps here told us you were attacked with celestial magic."

Lisanna's eyes filled with panic. "No! You have it all wrong!" Her eyes flitted to everyone in the room. "Lucy didn't attack me! You have to find her! She's in danger!"

"What?!?" Everyone said at once.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Someone, a celestial mage, came looking for Lucy. I tried to fend him off, but I guess I didn't succeed. He wants Lucy! You have to find her before she gets killed!"

The room was deadly silent. Natsu's grip on the bed frame was so tight he was in danger of crushing the metal. Everyone looked shocked.

"Please, you have to save her." Lisanna was crying, tears running down her cheeks. She turned to Natsu. "Natsu, you have to save her."

___________________________________________________________________

They searched for three months, with no clue as to where Lucy went. Even the dragon slayers couldn't pick up her scent. No one had a single idea where the celestial wizard had gone.

At the end of the search, Natsu had dropped to his knees, and cried for the first time in years. He was so guilt ridden it hurt, his chest constricting with pain. She was gone... and he was the one to kick her out. He had even threatened to kill her. His mind was racked with frustration and pain. He couldn't help but scream until he was hoarse, his entire body numb. He had done this to her. 

The guild had become more like a cemetery in the last few months. Few people went on jobs, and all tried to help in the search. The air was tinged with pain and guilt. Natsu could practically smell the regret. Nothing felt right anymore. 

Natsu went back to Lucy's apartment for the first time in months, and crashed into her bed. It was the last thing he had of her. His head tucked into the blankets, smelling that smell that was so distinctly Lucy. Like strawberries, and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon. He missed that smell. He missed her.

Nothing would stop the pain.

__________________________________________________________________

_Natsu was drunk, significantly more drunk than he had been in a while, especially for a dragon slayer. It usually took a cask or two of firewhiskey to get him drunk. The celebrations from their last mission had lasted days. They hadn't destroyed a single building, for the first time in forever. Lucy was sitting next to him, her leg pressed up against him and his arm around her shoulder. She hiccupped, then smiled at him, her eyes going that special type of soft as her cheeks became bright pink. He smiled. That was Lucy for you._

_Happy brought them another round of drinks. He supposed he should have stopped drinking, because even he wasn't immune to hangovers. But he was just so damn happy._

_He had offered to walk Lucy home that night, under the pretense that he was just being protective; she was drunk after all. But really it was because her bed was the softest thing he had ever known. Next to Lucy's breasts, of course. Not that he would ever admit that to a single soul._

_Lucy hung onto his arm, giggling loudly. She almost tripped, so Natsu picked her up bridal style, and she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his chest. He smiled widely. Something about having Lucy against his chest made him feel... warm. And that was saying something._

_Natsu plopped her onto the bed, and she fell asleep quickly. He didn't bother changing her, realizing that would earn him a Lucy kick in the morning if he did that. But he did strip down to his underwear, and curled into bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and tucking her head under his chin. He could stay like this forever._

____________________________________________________________________

Lucy awoke in an unfamiliar place, panic filling her body. Where was she? 

She took in her surroundings. She was in a small home, filled to the brim with vials and herbs. No, she wasn't in a home. She was in a tree, to be exact. Polyursica's tree. 

Her eyes widened, realizing where she was. Polyursica HATED other people. So why was she here? She tried to sit up. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind her, pushing her back onto the bed. 

"No, foolish girl. You should be on bed rest."

Lucy's head turned to see the famed healing mage frowning at her, her eyes like slits and her mouth taught. 

"Why... why am I here?"

"Because you need rest. I found you passed out in the forest." The old woman huffed with displeasure. 

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week. You needed to regain your magic energy." Polyursica said these words with disdain, as if Lucy should automatically know why she was out cold for a week.

"Does anyone know I am here?" Lucy's voice was filled with fear. If anyone found her, she was as good as dead. Especially Natsu. He could not find her undeer any circumstances. 

"No, stupid child. I placed a protective enchantment around this place. No one should find you here." 

Lucy's breath left her as she calmed down. "Thank... thank you."

"I didn't do this for you. I don't want anyone near my home, thank you very much."

Lucy rested her head back onto the pillow, then shot back up again. "Wait, why was I passed out?"

Polyursica's mouth curved into a smirk, the closest thing to a smile that Lucy had ever seen on the woman.

"Sleeping with dragon slayers does have consequences." 

___________________________________________________________________

_He awoke with a start. His ears had picked up moans from his bed mate, and him being Natsu, he went straight into protective mode. He looked down to see Lucy tucked tight against him, moaning softly, her breaths coming hard. He jolted for a second. These weren't moans of pain... they were moans of pleasure._

_Her breath had hitched for a second, and Natsu held his own, staring at her. Something about the way she was moaning next to him... well... did things for him. His body went rigid and his vision got blurry. His senses went into overdrive. He could hear every little breathy moan she made, feel the softness of her skin against him... he could... he could smell her, her scent heady and overwhelming. Natsu flipped on top of her, sitting up and shaking her. He needed to wake her up before he went insane._

_Her back arched quickly, and she moaned. "Natsu...." His vision went out for a second. She was dreaming about him?_

_He shook her more violently. Her eyes flipped open, quickly registering her surroundings. He voice came out as a squeak when she realized Natsu was on top of her. "Natsu?"_

_Natsu took her all in for a second, the way her eyes were wide open but dilated with need, her mouth opened and her cheeks as red as Erza's hair. He could feel her underneath him, still as the night, breathing heavily with panic. He should have left the room. He couldn't control himself anymore, the animalistic side of him roared out. So he dove in, and kissed her._

_She had squeaked out again, but immediately opened her mouth, reciprocating. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned deeply back into his. Her fingers curled into his back, nails raking down the muscles, making him shiver. He moved his mouth to her neck, and bit softly at the crook of her neck with his pointed teeth. He had wanted to do that forever, almost every time she hugged him, he could feel the soft skin there right at his mouth._

_It had been a fevered rush of lips and moans. He had never felt this way with anyone else, like his mind was blurry with need. She was writhing under him, shouting his name. Something in him snapped, and he realized quickly that he had marked her, making her his mate for all time. She was his, and he was hers._

_As he collapsed on top of her when he finished, he kissed the mark on her neck, under her ear. Red flames that curled up her neck and behind her ear, his flames, to be exact. He swore that he would do right by her, because he knew, at that moment, he loved her more than anything else in the world._

_________________________________________________________________

Natsu awoke in Lucy's bed, his eyes immediately turning to the empty spot beside him, the spot that she should have been in, tucked by his side. His teeth ground together as he shut his eyes. This was all his fault. He had made a promise, to protect her, and he had failed. In the end, it was all his fault. 

His mind flashed to that fateful night when he realized she was his angel. He had been so happy, but he made the fateful mistake of asking her to hide the fact that they had slept together. Her eyes had become downcast, her face sad, but he was panicking. No one could know this had happened, especially with everyone thinking that he and Lisanna would eventually get together. He had been ashamed, and scared to admit he loved the beautiful blonde girl lying next to him. 

She had tried to brush it off, but he could see the pain in her eyes when he tried to pretend that nothing had happened to everyone else. He had thought it would be for the best, and in the end, he was wrong. He had hurt her more than anything else ever could. Now she was in danger, and he could do nothing about it. 

He went back to the guild, praying along the way that someone had found something that would tell him where Lucy was. His heart broke again, though, upon seeing Mira shake her head slowly when he walked in. Nothing had changed, she was still gone. 

He sulked over to a table, as Happy and Lisanna came over to comfort him. Lisanna rubbed his back, her eyes filled with sadness. 

"Natsu.... I miss Lucy...." the exceed whined.

"I know buddy, I miss her too." He sucked in his breath to keep from tearing up. 

"You loved her, didn't you?" Lisanna's voice was soft.

"Yeah. And I fucked it up. I fucked it all up."

"Natsu, don't blame yourself...."

"How can I not?!? I told her I would  _kill_ her. I told her to leave. And after... after everything that had happened between us, I betrayed her."

"What happened between you two?" 

"I... we... we slept together."

Lisanna's eyes were soft with sympathy. 

"When it was finished, she had this mark under her ear, on her neck. Red flames, like mine. And I knew I loved her in that moment..." Natsu couldn't finish before he heard Gajeel roar loudly.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER?" Gajeel's face was tight, his eyes furious.

"You were listening, you iron skull!?! Don't you know this is private?" Natsu bolted upright, his eyes filled with anger. 

"YOU MARKED HER?!? ARE YOU THAT DUMB?" Gajeel's voice was filled with fury, and everyone in the guild was staring dumbly at the two dragon slayers. 

"WHY DO YOU CARE YOU MANIAC?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS NOT ONLY IN DANGER, SHE'S PREGNANT YOU FIRE EATING IDIOT!"

The silence was palpable. Natsu stared dumbly at Gajeel, who was so angry he was shaking. 

 

_"When we have chosen a mate, we mark them. This mark ensures a child will be produced out of the union... Natsu are you listening to me?" Igneel's eyes bored into Natsu's head._

_Natsu grinned stupidly. "Yeah... mate... mark... yeah yeah." Natsu climbed onto the dragons head, his arms clutching at the dragon's head for a hug._

_"Child, if you do not remember this, you could endanger the life of someone you love. Dragon slayer pregnancies are not to be taken lightly... ARE YOU SLEEPING?!?"_

_It was too late, Natsu was already snoring softly._

 

"I... I... she's pregnant?"

"Get it through your thick skull, flame for brains. When you choose to mark your mate, it ensures a pregnancy. Which means she is not only in danger from some freak wizard, she's also in danger from your stupid child. It could kill her."

Natsu sunk to the floor, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, and every eye in the room on him. He should have listened to Igneel when he had the chance, and now he had endangered Lucy once again. 

"We... We have to find her. NOW."

______________________________________________________________

Lucy could not even begin to process the information Polyursica was telling her. She was pregnant. PREGNANT. 

Apparently dragon slayer pregnancies were not only rare, but they were dangerous. She rubbed at the mark on her neck, the mark that ensured she was having a child. Apparently, she was three months along, which would explain the swollen belly she hadn't noticed before in her earlier panic. 

Something inside her stirred, a motherly feeling she had never had before. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but not as scary as she had anticipated. She would love this child with every ounce of her being, with every bit of love she could muster. This child was her family, her real family. Nothing could take that away.

As she slept that night, she dreamed of Natsu. She imagined, if everything that had occurred had not happened, that he would be inexplicably happy. He would smile so brightly, his excitement palpable. He would want to name it Igneel, after his father. He would have probably shouted his joy to the rooftops... or not. She winced as she remembered his desire to keep their tryst under wraps, the way he told her they couldn't tell anyone. She felt like he was crushing her heart.

Because believe it or not, she loved him. 

She loved him with every ounce of her being. She had felt it, that warmth in her heart when he smiled at her with his rakish grin. The way he would grab her hand and take her on adventures. The way he was so protective of her. The way he clutched her when they fell asleep in the same bed. 

She loved him. And he would never know.

_____________________________________________________________

Natsu awoke in the Fairy Tail infirmary, strapped down to the bed. He panicked, realizing that he still hadn't found Lucy. It had been six months. She was six months pregnant and he still hadn't found her. 

He thrashed in the bed, until Erza, who was sitting beside him, pushed him back down forcefully with a menacing glare. "You are going to rest. NOW."

"No... I need to find her... she needs me!" He was desperate, his voice tinged with panic.

"You have been searching non stop for 6 months. We have absolutely no leads on where she is. You haven't slept, you are not eating, you need REST."

"I'll rest when I find her." He hadn't intended for his statement to sound so threatening, but it was.

"No you won't, my boy." Natsu turned to see the master standing beside his bed, a frown on his face. "We have to end the search."

"What!?! Why? NO!!"

"Levy has found some information about dragon slayer mating rituals. When you mark your mate, it creates a bond between you. You would be able to feel her presence, wherever she is, and be drawn to it. If you cannot feel that bond... then she is dead, meaning the bond has been severed."

Natsu stared blankly, every breath in his body leaving in full force. He couldn't breathe. She couldn't be dead.

Everything went dark as his soul became encased in sadness.

____________________________________________________________

Lucy gasped in pain. She had never felt this miserable in her whole life. She was always tired (apparently dragon slayer babies needed a lot of magical energy to grow), and usually feverish. She had been trapped in this bed for what seemed like years. Loke had even appeared one day, panic written all over his face, because she hadn't summoned any of the celestial spirits in a while. She had made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone where she was. He wasn't too happy about it, but he agreed with her promise. 

Polyursica was not a comfort. She rarely spoke to Lucy, and seemed to have a constant frown on her face. Lucy couldn't help but be grateful, though. The old woman was helping her when no one else would have, and keeping her safe. 

Her belly was swollen large, and she could now feel the baby kicking. She huffed out a laugh. Of course the baby's kicks would be painful, it was Natsu's damn child after all (and hers, with her fearsome Lucy kick). Her face fell at the thought of him. Even though she still hurt from everything that had happened, she missed him desperately. 

In fact, she missed everyone. She missed Gray and his moody smirks, and the way Juvia loved him. She missed Erza and her scary scowls, but especially the way Erza's face lit up when Jellal showed up with a strawberry cheesecake. She missed Happy and the way he would try to woo Carla with fish. And the way Wendy would giggle girlishly at Happy's failed attempts, and help cheer him up. She missed reviewing books with Levy and the way Levy would blush when Lucy teased that a particular scene in the romance novel she was reading reminded her of the way Gajeel looked at Levy. She missed everyone at the guild. 

It was painful, and sometimes she felt empty, but she would quickly be reminded with a simple kick that the child inside her was her everything now.

But she could feel Natsu, his life force calling out to her like a beacon in the night. She ached for him. She didn't know why, until Polyursica explained that when he marked her a bond was formed between them. Lucy had paled at the though, but the old mage reminded her that the protection spell around her house would prevent him form finding her in spite of the bond. It had comforted her only a little. There was still a small part of her that wished he knew where she was; that he was coming to find her. Did he even know she was pregnant? And if he did, did he care?

Her mind flashed back to that fateful night. She though she had seen love in his eyes. Hell, he had marked her. But he had quickly betrayed her just as soon. Did he even care?

She turned on her side quickly as she felt another bought of pain rake through her. She knew one thing for certain. She would live through this. She had to.

For her child.

_______________________________________________________

Natsu eyed the calendar on the wall with pain. It was almost nine months since he had seen Lucy, meaning his child would have been due about now. All the blood left his face as he remembered that she was dead. She had probably died believing he hated her, fear in her eyes, and a broken heart. All of which he caused.

Not only was she gone, but his child was too, dead with his mother. 

He grimaced as the thought rushed through him.

Mira squeezed his arm tightly, looking straight into his eyes. "Have faith, Natsu."

He looked down quickly, not wanting her to see the pain written clearly upon his face. He disentangled himself from her grasp, intending to go back home where he could weep openly.

He barely made it two steps when he doubled over. There was a rush of... something... that had hit him like a ton of bricks. It was overwhelming, as if all the breath suddenly came back into your body, as if he could see into a world beyond. He struggled to get back up as Macao and the others rushed to his side. His vision became blurry, and suddenly he hoped he was dying. It was punishment enough.

And then, he could feel it, the feeling like there was a thread tugging at his chest towards something. Like someone needed him. Confusion was written plain across his face. 

His head was filled with an ear splitting scream, a scream filled with sadness and ultimate pain. 

Lucy.

He jumped up, and bolted towards the doors, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

She was out there. And he would find her.

__________________________________________________________

Nothing could have prepared her for the pain of childbirth. It was like her soul was being ripped in two. Her face was covered in sweat, her eyes shut tight as she ground her teeth together. Polyursica was casting enchantments over her like crazy to stop the pain, but to no avail. She looked up quickly to see the old mage frowning. Something must have been wrong, because the old woman looked like death was at Lucy's door.

She fought against the pain as best she could. She had to live, to survive, for her child. 

Another shot of pain ripped through her, and a scream tore out of her mouth. She sounded inhuman. It was all suddenly becoming too much. She wished desperately for a second that Natsu was here, holding her hand, helping her through this. She wanted to cry in his arms as he bore her pain with her. 

Polyursica was by her side again, telling her loudly to push. Lucy did as she was told, pushing will every ounce of might she had left in her, and then some. 

Her vision went black for a second, and everything stopped.

It was over. 

Polyursica smiled for a quick second. She picked up the small child, cleaning him off with a cloth and wrapping him tight in a blanket. Lucy stared, dumbfounded at the small being she had just produced. It was like everything had shut off; nothing mattered but this small being that was quickly being put in her arms. She looked at the tiny face, so perfect, and for the first time in ages, she laughed. 

____________________________________________________________

Natsu didn't really know where he was running, he just ran. Every part of him burned with pain, but he wasn't going to stop, not for anything. She was out there, he felt it, and she needed him. She needed him.

He found himself in the forest, leaping across tree roots as the sun filtering through the tree leaves fell on his face. The warmth comforted him. He felt the pull towards Lucy, even stronger now. She was here. 

He looked around, but saw nothing. Just trees everywhere. Could it have been that his mind was fooled? Had he finally snapped?

And then he heard it, the distinct tinkle of a laugh. Lucy's laugh. He hadn't heard it in ages. It was coming from his left, but there was nothing there. He ran forward, and then fell back as he hit the enchantment surrounding Polyursica's place. 

She was being protected from an enchantment. He kept running into it, hoping somehow it would break. He began to scream her name, in desperation. He tried again to make it through, and then fell as he did. Someone had opened the enchantment for him.

He looked up to see Polyursica's tree home. His chest burned with anticipation, with hope. She was here. He burst through the door, to find Lucy sitting up in a small bed, clutching a small child wrapped in a white blanket. Every breath left his body.

The child had pink hair.

___________________________________________________________

She thought she would have been panicked, seeing him again at the door. But the look of sheer relief on his face melted every part of her. Gods, she had missed him. She wanted nothing more than to see him walk over, with his signature smile, and hold his child. But he didn't.

He had collapsed to his knees, and he began sobbing. Her heart broke. She could feel his pain. It felt the same as the pain she had felt losing him. She got up, slowly, and padded her way over to him, dropping gingerly to her knees. 

"Do you want to see him?" She whispered quietly, as if unsure of her own words.

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, and she smiled softly to help ease the pain. His eyes trailed down to the small bundle in her arms. He paused for only a second in disbelief, and then smiled. His child. Their child. Their...

"Igneel." She whispered softly, reading his mind. "I named him Igneel."

Natsu put out a finger and softly touched the small child's cheek. He had never felt so proud, so happy, so full of love in his life. He looked up again at Lucy, who was crying softly, a small smile playing at her lips. She didn't need him to apologize, she saw it all in his eyes. She nodded back slowly, and dropped her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding his new family close. He was never going to let go. 

___________________________________________________________

The guild was quiet after Natsu's sudden departure. Most had simply thought he had finally snapped. Others were worried sick about him, but Makarov wouldn't let anyone go after him. "He needs time." he said. 

It had been hours since he left, and people began to feel uneasy. What if he had hurt himself? Or others? 

The doors burst open, and everyone's heads snapped up quickly to see a beaming Natsu, holding a small bundle in his arms, and a woman at his side. There were gasps all around, but they were quickly silenced by Natsu's booming, pride filled voice.

"WHO WANTS TO SEE MY SON?!?"

Cheers erupted around the hall, and most people, even Gajeel and Gray, began crying. Levy had nearly flung herself at Lucy, who couldn't stop crying. Lucy gripped onto Natsu's sleeve, and looked at how he smiled at Igneel, like he was holding a star in his arms. 

She was home.

____________________________________________________________

EPILOUGE:

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lucy giggled at the small voice, so child like, screaming Natsu's signature move. Natsu looked up at her, beaming with pride. 

"That's it! Now you're all fired up!" Happy swooped in, picking up the cheering boy in his arms, as Natsu let out some more whoops and cheers. 

Lucy could see the small guild mark on her sons arm, and smiled proudly. He was like his father in nearly every way, and Lucy couldn't be happier. 

She turned around to her a groan coming from Levy. "God Lucy, how did you do this by yourself? It feels like this thing wants to rip its way out of me." Lucy laughed softly and helped a very pregnant Levy sit down. Gajeel was by Levy's side in minutes, offering everything from water to backrubs to help. 

"Gajeel, calm down, I'm fine!"

"No you're not! I'm not going to leave you like fire idiot over there!"

"Hey, who you calling fire idiot, iron skull!"

"You, yah flame brained dumbass!"

"You wanna go?!?" And with that the two of them were fighting, like usual. Lucy grinned over at Levy, who rolled her eyes, but was smiling too. 

"Juvia is glad that Gray-sama is not a dragon slayer, or else Juvia would be in pain." Lucy looked up at Juvia, who had a small smile on her face.

"Wait, does that mean...." Juvia squeaked and shut up.

"Don't tell anyone, Gray-sama doesn't want anyone to know!"

Lucy and Levy smiled. "We promise to keep your secret." Another loud crash was heard, and their heads shot up.

"Hey get out of this Ice Princess!"

"Yeah this is our fight!"

"You're the ones that pushed me over!"

"Stop it!" Erza's voice boomed so loud that the whole room when quiet. "You are upsetting the baby." The three men paused, and then huffed, walking away from each other with glares in their eyes, muttering under their breath the whole way. 

"You did it dad! You beat them!" Igneel's voice floated from the second floor, where he and Happy had been watching the whole fight.

Natsu beamed up proudly. "Of course I did! I'm the undefeatable dragon slayer!" Natsu let out a large roar and Igneel giggled. 

Natsu looked over at Lucy with a large smile on his face. She returned the smile, walking over to him and squeezing his arm. He whirled around, grabbing her in a tight hug. 

"I kind of want another one." He whispered into her ear.

"Not going to happen." She smirked back up at him, touching her nose softly to his. 

"Awww why not......"

"Because if you had your way I would be covered in your marks every time we had sex."

"Mhhhmmm I like that idea...." His eyes lit up mischievously. 

"Do you not remember what happened last time?!?" He huffed out a laugh. "What?"

"Second times the charm!" He grabbed her, lifting her up over his shoulder. "Come on Happy! Grab Igneel! We are going home!"

Home. That word made her smile. She was home.


End file.
